


Jump-scares and Mom Cares

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pack Bonding, Reader-Insert, Scared Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: While watching a movie, Liam needs comforting from his pack mom.





	Jump-scares and Mom Cares

The entire pack arrived at my house for a sleepover, my parents being away for the week, a romantic getaway to Paris. 

How cliché. 

As everyone walked in, Scott took me in his arms and kissed me.

He was so adorable, he loved me so much. 

It was cute. 

I always teased him about how much he loved me, and he’d just smile like a child, shy and embarrassed. 

But he knew I loved him back, just as much.

Leaving my friends in the living room to fight over a movie to watch, Lydia wanting a rom-com, Stiles wanting damn Star Wars for the billionth time and everyone else not really caring, I went to the kitchen and got a few snacks. 

Chocolate, candy, ice cream and crisps. Then I ordered a few pizzas, hoping they’d get here soon.

Walking into the living room, I saw a different movie starting. 

“What the hell is this?” I asked, looking at the creepy imagery on the screen. 

“Well, since we couldn’t decide on what to watch, we compromised and settled on The Ring”, Lydia answered. 

“Oh, ok”, I replied, the snacks almost falling out of my hands.

Scott immediately came over once he saw me and took the food, placing the things on the coffee table. 

I walked over to the sofa and sat down, Scott next to me with Liam on his other side, Kira squashed against the end, while Stiles and Lydia sat on the other sofa, Allison and Isaac on the floor.

As the movie went on, Scott moved his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. I relaxed against him, my head against his firm muscles, hearing the beating of his heart. 

He smelt amazing. I was so glad he was mine.

As the movie kept going, I saw Liam looking away constantly, playing with his hands, avoiding looking at the screen.

As I was about to say something, the scene with the girls screwed up face came up and Liam suddenly jumped up, screaming and landing in Scott’s lap.

Everyone tore their eyes away from the screen at the sound, turning to see Liam on Scott’s lap. 

Stiles burst out laughing, the idiot that he was, while Isaac smirked, trying to keep himself from laughing. 

Allison smiled at the young beta, as did Kira. 

Lydia, in the meantime, was trying to stop the moron next to her laughing, Liam’s face red with embarrassment.

“Oh my god. Is-is little Liam scared of the big bad girl?” Stiles teased in a baby voice, still laughing, Isaac now joining him.

“Shut up, Stiles”, I said glaring at him. 

He immediately stopped laughing and I turned my head towards Isaac, who shut his mouth as well. 

I pulled Liam onto my lap and he immediately buried his face into my neck and hair, while everyone went back to watch the movie. 

I placed one hand on his back and the other in his sandy brown hair, rubbing so he would calm down. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist and relaxed. 

“Calm down, Liam. It’s ok. It’s nothing. Just close your eyes”.

Scott looked over at me and smiled. 

Leaning over, he placed a sweet kiss on my lips. 

“I love you”, he whispered into my ears, Isaac and Liam hearing these sweet words and smiling, knowing how much their alpha really meant it. 

I smiled at Scott, then went back to watching the movie.

After about half an hour, the doorbell rang, Scott getting up to pay for the pizza. 

I shifted slightly, a little bit uncomfortable at the position I was sat in. 

Looking down at Liam, I realized he had fallen asleep on my shoulder, the sweet innocence on his face. 

I placed a kiss on his head and he nuzzled further into my neck, the breath tickling me slightly. 

But I didn’t move, not wanting to disturb him.

Once the movie was over, the pack started getting ready to change into their pyjamas, when they stopped and looked over at the couch I was on, seeing Liam sleeping on me, Scott’s arms wrapped around my shoulder, his head on top of mine as we slept as well. 

The rest of the pack smiled at the sweet image, placing a blanket over their alpha, the pack mom and the baby beta. 

Walking out of the living room, they made their way to the spare bedrooms in the house, deciding they would leave the three of us to rest peacefully.


End file.
